la vida escolar de albus potter
by xavo zabini
Summary: Albus Potter hijo de Harry Potter empieza su estadía en Hogwarts donde la elección del sombrero dará varias sorpresas al joven Potter como grandes amigos y enemigos aplicando el hecho de ser un imán de problemas no ayuda mucho para llevar una estadía tranquila
1. Chapter 1

**YO NO SOY PROPIETARIO DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL QUE FUE HECHA POR UNA DE LAS MAS IMAGINATIVAS Y CREATIVAS MUJERES QUE HE LEÍDO O SEA**** J. K. Rowling**** , aparte si encuentran cierta relación con cierto finc no es plagio lo que pasa es que base mi historia en un grupo mas numeroso y me gusto la idea espero que la disfruten como yo he disfrutado al estar ****escribiéndola**

* * *

**LA PRIMERA DESPEDIDA**

Ya el cielo empezaba a oscurecer cuando los 2 hombres decidieron que ya era hora de descansar .El primer hombre de 36 años, cabello negro azabache que en ese momento ese momento ya estaba cerrando su escritorio mientras veía al otro hombre con una sonrisa en los labios ya que su túnica se había atascado con su silla y estaba peleando con la propia para poder liberarse

-¿puedes solo o necesitas que un escuadrón de aurores te ayude a liberarte de esa túnica asesina?-dijo el hombre de pelo azabache

-Jajajaja que divertido Harry que no ves que estoy nervioso en una semana se va a ir y la casa se sentirá muy sola sin ella-dijo el hombre de cabello pelirrojo demostrando un claro sentimiento de tristeza y preocupación

-Lo se amigó yo también estoy nervioso, Al se va ir con James al colegio este año y aunque no lo creas también me siento nervioso-dijo en ese momento Harry.

Han pasado 19 años desde la caída Lord Voldemord en el colegio de magia y hechicería y durante ese tiempo sucedieron varias cosas .Harry Potter el joven de 17 años que logro vencer al que no debe ser nombrado lamentablemente ya no curso su último en Hogwarts por varios factores. En ese momento el y su amigo Ron Wesley creyeron que sus oportunidades de ser aurores se habían truncado ya que no podían hacer sus _éxtasis. _Pero el ministro de magia suplente Kingsley Shacklebolt (que más tarde se convertiría por completo en el ministro de magia de Inglaterra) les dijo que todos los alumnos que habían peleado contra voldemord (que en su mayoría tenían 17 años la edad en que se imparten los _éxtasis_) tenían la oportunidad de saltar los exámenes y pasar a ocupar alguna de las múltiples academias o trabajos que se tenían plazas. La mayoría de los estudiantes aceptaron su propuesta (la única excepción fue la que en ese tiempo se llamaba Hermione Grenger y actualmente se llamaba Hermione Wesley quien decidió esperar para cursar todos sus exámenes que según varios profesores hubiera obtenido el premio anual de no ser que dejo inconclusa la materia de adivinación la cual consideraba y sigue considerando inútil).Harry decidió entrar a la escuela de aurores con Ron y otros compañeros que eran del ejercito de Dumbledore todos pasaron su respectivas pruebas aunque Neville Longbottom tuvo mayores problemas en la prueba de sigilo también logro pasar aunque años después dejo el cuartel de aurores para convertirse en profesor de herbologia en Hogwarts. Por su parte Harry y Ron continuaron y el año en que nacieron sus hijos menores de ambos (Lily Potter y Hugo Wesley) fue ascendido a jefe de aurores para Harry y subjefe de aurores para Ron. Por la clara fama que tenía Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny decidieron vivir como muggle en el valle de Godric sus hijos no supieron que eran una familia de magos hasta que llego la primera carta del colegio correspondiente al hijo mayor de Harry y Ginebra Potter el cual al principio lo tomo como una broma muy bien elaborada hasta que fueron a la madriguera a celebrar que recibieron sus cartas. Nunca habían ido a la casa de sus abuelos y los 5 chicos se sorprendieron demasiado al comprobar que en efecto eran magos. Los hermanos y padres de Giny y Ron aceptaron la idea de no usar magia en sus casas correspondientes cuando iban de visita. Los señores Wesley se sorprendieron con su visita ya que en ese momento se encontraba con su hijo Charle Wesley, su amiga Andrómeda Black y el ahijado de Harry, Teddy Lupin con un color de cabello azul eléctrico. Mientras comían Harry les dijo que James ya había recibido su carta y por consiguiente ya podían hablar de su vida más emocionante .Los jóvenes no paraban de lanzar preguntas se enteraron de la vida de sus padres, su familia, el mundo mágico en general y la razón por la que no le habían dicho nada acerca de sus vidas mágicas. De eso ya había pasado 2 años y el sentimiento de despedida que había tenido con su primogénito lo había albergado nuevamente.

-lo se compañero pero ya vámonos en este momento Hermione y Ginny deben de haber vuelto del Callejo Diagon con las cosas de las listas de los chicos.- comento Ron con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.-Necesito cerciorarme que Hermione no le habrá comprado algún libro de 3 año o superior para su primer curso. Incluso aunque Rosy haya sacado la inteligencia de su madre todavía debe aprender lo elemental de la magia.

Harry sonrió y ambos salieron de la oficina y varios de sus compañeros se despidieron de ellos mientras salían y se dirigieron a sus casas por medio de polvos flue. Toda la familia Potter sabía cuándo Harry volvía a casa ya que la mayoría de las veces tenía un problema al salir de la chimenea.

-Bienvenido extraño-le dijo una mujer alta de pelo rojo que lo veía desde las escaleras.- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-le pregunto

-Tranquilo, pero creo que tú lo sabes también o te hubieras enterado antes que yo, mi amor-dijo entre risas Harry y es que su esposa en la actualidad es la directora en jefe del periódico mágico "el profeta"

-creo que tienes razón-le dijo entre risas pero en ese momento su mirada se posó en que el respecta a su pequeña Lily Luna Potter de 10 años de edad

-Papi volviste –dándole un gran abrazo a su Harry.-nos puedes contar una historia en la cena es que James nos cuenta de Hogwarts pero creo que nos está tomando el pelo con ellas y hoy estuvo molestando a Albus que iba a quedar en Slytherin otra vez.-dijo la pequeña Lily

-De acuerdo pero llama a tus hermanos es hora de cenar, además, va venir Teddy a cenar con nosotros no tarda en llegar –dijo Harry en tono alegre .Lily embozo una gran sonrisa y fue por sus hermanos.

-se sentirá muy sola la casa sin Al y sin James-dijo Ginny dando un suspiro.-Creo que tienes razón pero volverán para navidad solo hay que esperar-dijo Harry pero su tono demostró que también se encontraba triste por la pronta partida de sus hijos.

En ese momento se escuchó el silbato el tren estaba a punto de partir. Albus, James y Rose se estaban subiendo en el tren en ese momento. Albus volteo antes de subir y vio a su hermana y primo intentado contener sus lágrimas mientras que su madre y su tía ni siquiera lo intentaban su tío Ron le mostro el pulgar mientras su padre le hacía un ademan de que se apresurara en ese momento comprendió lo que su hermano sintió cuando se fue por primera vez sintió su primera despedida.

* * *

**LOS PRIMEROS AMIGOS**

Aunque decía no estar nervioso Albus se encontraba sumamente ansioso y con un nudo en su estómago, sentía que el piso se movía tal vez porque el tren ya se encontraba en movimiento la voz de su prima fue la primera en hablar.

-Al, yo me adelanto tengo que ver a Dominique, Victorie y Molly que deben de estar más adelante- le dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia los vagones de adelante

-yo también me separo Al. Tengo que ver a mis amigos en un compartimiento solo para nosotros por…cuestiones de trabajo-dijo su hermano con una mueca de picardía en sus labios-nos vemos en el castillo.

No se encontraba muy tranquilo, se había dado la idea de que iba a viajar con su hermano o su prima ya que al menos tendría alguien con quien charlar en lo que llegaban al castillo. Entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-podrías dejar el paso libre varias personas necesitan pasar por este pasillo-dijo un joven que debía de estar en sexto en su pecho se podía ver una insignia con un león y una P en rojo y dorado. Albus empezó a buscar un lugar donde poder sentarse había visto algunos libres pero había estudiantes mayores adentro así que decidió seguir buscando hasta que llego uno donde solo había otros 2 estudiantes y por su apariencia parecían ser nuevos como él.

-puedo sentarme no hay espacio más adelante-dijo Albus a los otros 2 jóvenes asintieron cuando puso su baúl en su lugar y tomo asiento. Ese fue el momento en él puso más atención a sus compañeros de compartimiento uno tenía el cabello castaño muy claro que parecía arena tenía unos lentes cuadrados. El otro joven tenía el cabello negro un poco más largo que el suyo propio. Fue joven de cabello castaño quien rompió el silencio.

-Hola bonita playera-dijo el joven y es que en ese día albus se había puesto una playera con su banda de rock favorito.-pero cuales son mis modales- me extendió su mano –me llamo Antares Kurdan soy nuevo en esto de ser mago mis padres son _muggles _yo no sabía nada de la magia hasta que llego un profesor a mi puerta hace unas semanas y me dijo que era un mago fue increíble pero ya suponía que era diferente a los demás, oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo al otro joven de cabello más largo, lo miro por un momento y saco un block de notas entonces escribió.

_Me llamo Taurus Black soy también nacido de muggles me paso lo mismo que a ti solo que el profesor que me mostro la magia casi quema mi casa por accidente. También soy mudo nací sin cuerdas vocales_

Entonces Antares dijo:

-Eso explica porque no contestaste mi saludo cuando entramos él y yo.-señalándome- ¿por cierto cuál es tu nombre? –me pregunto

-me llamo Al…-no termino de contestarle porque en ese momento se volvió abrir la puerta del vagón apareciendo 2 jóvenes que aparentaban la misma edad uno de ellos con el cabello rubio casi platinado ya lo había visto antes en la estación pero en ese momento su cabello estaba totalmente relamido hacia atrás pero ahora estaba totalmente despeinado. El otro joven tenía el cabello castaño oscuro igual de crecido que el otro joven.

-Podríamos sentarnos es que en los otros vagones no somos bien recibidos-dijo el joven de cabello castaño asentimos y metieron sus baúles juntos y dijo el joven de cabello rubio.

-gracias mi nombre el Scorpius Malfoy-dijo mientras nos miraba esperando alguna reacción de nosotros y al ver que no pasaba nada el otro joven se presentó

\- mi nombre es Ulises Lestrange también les doy las gracias por dejarnos entrar en su compartimiento.-dijo Ulises

-no hay problema mi nombre es Antares Kurdan, él es Taurus Black-señalando a Taurus –y el apenas se iba a presentar cuando ustedes entraron –señalándome –pero antes de que te presentes porque no los dejaríamos pasar-indico Antares-una risa triste se dibujó en los labios de los 2 chicos entonces Scorpius hablo.

-ustedes deben ser hijos de _muggles_ cierto-Antares y Taurus asintieron-por eso no saben nada sobre la guerra mágica y repercusiones que tuvieron en algunas familias que apoyaron el lado equivocado -se hizo más triste su mueca- .Se hizo un silencio incómodo y entonces dijo Antares .

\- qué esperas una invitación por escrito, preséntate-dijo con pequeña risa que me recordó a mi hermano

-cierto…este me llamo Albus Potter-dijo con un tono un poco tímido

-Potter-dijo Scorpius con un tono de sorpresa.- ¿tienes alguna relación con Harry Potter?-pregunto

-bueno-le respondo- así es como se llama mi padre porque lo preguntas-fue su turno de preguntar

-Es que no pareces la clase de chico que sería un hijo de Potter, es que conocí a otro Potter que por lo que supe va en tercero y su manera de ser es muy diferente-contesto Ulises.-digamos que nosotros pensamos que ningún Potter nos hablaría y por tu expresión parecía que no conoces nada de tu propia historia.-dijo Scorpius en un tono de curiosidad.

-lo que pasa es que no conozco mucho del mundo mágico. Mis padres lo mantuvieron en secreto diciéndonos que cuando entráramos a la escuela descubriría por qué-dijo Al

-entonces ¿aun siendo hijos de magos fuiste criado como si fueras un _muggle?-_pregunto Antares albus asintío y vio que Taurus mostraba su block de notas

_De todas ¿porque la sorpresa de enterarse del apellido de Albus? _

-la razón es los Malfoy, los Lestrange y otras familias de sangre pura tienen un pasado incorrecto porque se vincularon a la guerra en el bando equivocado.- Empezó a relatar Scorpius.-pero quienes se le opusieron y ganaron la guerra fueron los que tenían una forma de pensar distinta mas liberal las famosas familias de luz , los Potter y los Wesley que a pesar de ser igualmente sangre pura pelearon en esa guerra y actualmente se les considera grandes héroes.

-y ¿Por qué fue exactamente la guerra?-pregunto Antares

-sobre un estupidez que se venía desde la edad media sobre la pureza de sangre y separación de los muggles y los magos -dijo Ulises con un tonto de desagrado y entonces vio a Taurus –dijiste que te apellidas Black cierto-pregunto Ulises y Taurus asintió-yo creía que la dinastía Black ya se había extinguido hace años durante la guerra-dijo Ulises. Entonces Taurus volvió a escribir

_Soy nacidos de muggle es imposible que provenga de una familia de magos ni mis abuelos ni mis padres son magos_

Entonces Scorpius y Ulises les fueron explicando que probablemente alguno de sus abuelos o bisabuelos fuera algún _squib_ (un hijo de magos que nació sin poderes mágicos) y le dijeron a Antares que probablemente su caso era igual ya que su apellido también lo había escuchado de las familias pura sangre que se había extinguido

-¿ustedes también les pidieron varita? –pregunto Albus Intentando cambiar el tema de conversación

-sí creo que todos tenemos varita –dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo-la mía es de cerezo, 27.5 cm y garra de hipogrifo

-en serio creí que solo usaban nervio de dragón, pelo de unicornio y pluma de fénix-dijo Ulises con un tono de sorpresa-la mía es de roble ,29 cm y nervio de dragón

-lo que pasa es que esos materiales se volvieron más escasos por eso el Sr. Olivander empezó a usar otros materiales para el núcleo como colmillo de aracnatula, pelo de esfinge y garra de hipogrifo-explico Scorpius-mi padre no quería que tuviera esa varita y me explico que era porque de joven tuvo un accidente con uno-dijo entre risas- y ¿las de ustedes?-pregunto

-la mia es de manzano, 30 cm y pelo de unicornio- respondió Antares

-y la mia es de nogal 29.5 cm y nervio de dragón- respondió Albus y mostro Taurus su block.

_Mi varita es de fresno ,29 cm y pluma de fénix._

Taurus parecía menos nervioso que cuando llegaron, tiempo después se enterarían que estaba nervioso porque creía que lo discriminarían por no poder hablar, ellos nunca lo discriminaríamos por eso ya que también fueron chicos discriminados antes. Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron platicando de sus vidas entre magos y sin magia ,Scorpius y Ulises estaban llenos de curiosidad por conocer el mundo muggle, cuando llego el carrito de los dulces compraron varios para saber cómo comerlos ya que los dulces mágicos eran más engañosos que los dulces _muggles_. Ese día sin darse cuenta Albus consiguió sus primeros y más grandes amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

* * *

**LA DECISION DEL SOMBRERO**

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando el mismo joven que le había dicho a Albus que buscara un vagón para viajar abrió la puerta.

-Son de primero cierto-dijo el prefecto .Los 5 asintieron-Bien, será mejor que se pongan sus túnicas, no tardaremos en llegar al castillo. Y cerró la puerta tras sí.

-Bien ya escucharon es hora de cambiarnos-dijo Ulises imitando al estudiante que acababan de escuchar y los 5 se pusieron a reír. Cuando llegaron a la estación escucharon una voz estridente que decía.

-todos los de primero reúnanse con migo, todos los de primero-decía un hombre de gran tamaño que bien podrían ser 2 hombres juntos. Albus y sus nuevos amigos le pareció que cuando se acercaron vio en sus ojos una expresión de sorpresa.-mucho gusto a todos-empezó a hablar de nuevo-mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts y también profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas-dijo con tono de orgullo marcado en su voz. Entonces Albus supo quién era se trataba del amigo de la familia, Albus no había tratado con en toda su vida y por eso su padre le había dicho que tenía ir con él, este viernes a tomar él te para que se conocieran por primera vez.

-Me pueden llamar Hagrid, ahora síganme-dijo y los llevó al embarcadero desde ahí los llevó al castillo. Cuando llegaron a este, los recibió un joven simpático aunque un poco torpe que Albus reconoció al instante era su tío Neville

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo Neville-. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el gran comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.-dijo Neville mientras veía la cara de nerviosismo de los estudiantes.-en fin la ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que se tranquilicen.-termino de decir el profesor pero sus últimas palabras fueron inútiles la mayoría se encontraba sumamente nerviosos.

Cuando pasaron al gran salón Albus se impresiono bastante. La gran habitación en la que se encontraban estaba iluminada por cintos de velas que iluminaban el gran salón donde descasaba 5 mesas todas con platos y copas de oro y cubiertos de plata y el techo parecía que había desaparecido pues se encontraba iluminado por las estrellas una voz a su espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-increíble verdad Al- le dijo su prima-debe de tratarse del hechizo para ver el cielo que se encuentra en el exterior, el que nos contó tu padre.

La verdad era que era impresionante y entonces colocaron un viejo sombrero enfrente de la mesa de los que Al imagino que eran los profesores, entonces el sombrero empezó a cantar una especie de himno la cual iba dando todas las virtudes y fortalezas de cada casa. Cuando termino el profesor Longbottom apareció un pergamino el cual fue diciendo los nombres de todos los nuevos estudiantes.

-Adams, Marcus-dijo el profesor Longbottom- entonces un joven un poco más bajo que el propio Al, se dirigió hacia la silla donde estaba el sombrero y Neville se lo puso al cabo de unos segundos el sombrero grito-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Y la mesa que se encontraba a la izquierda entonces dio un grito de victoria Al volteo y ahí se encontraba su hermano James gritando a todo pulmón junto a su primo Fred mientras que su prima Victoire quien cursaba el séptimo año y era prefecta de Gryffindor estaba más tranquila aunque también parecía emocionada por el nuevo chico igual que su prima Dominique. En la mesa de alado se encontraba su prima Molly quien cursaba su cuarto año en Ravenclaw .Los nombres continuaron el primero que le llamo la atención era el de su nuevo amigo Taurus que termino en Ravenclaw y se escuchó un mormullo cuando mencionaron su nombre. Después continuo otro amigo Antares que termino en Slytherin .Dos chicos después fue turno de Ulises quien el sombrero lo mando a Gryffindor nuevamente por una mayor cantidad de murmullos. Después fue el turno de Scorpius quien termino en Slytherin

-Potter, Albus- dijo el profesor Longbottom. Mientras subía a sentarse sintió todas las miradas lo observaban respiro hondo y Neville dejo caer el sombrero.

-vaya, vaya otro Potter –dijo una voz en su cabezo que reconoció como la del sombrero-tuvo el gusto de conocer a tu hermano hace 2 años si no fue muy difícil elegir su casa es igual a tu abuelo. Pero tu-dijo el sombrero-te pareces más a tu padre la misma difícil decisión, tienes una enorme curiosidad pero también grandes proyectos y ambiciones –dijo el sombrero y mientras lo decía al recordó la plática que tuvo con su padre en la estación de que no había nada de malo estar en Slytherin-¡Ah! Tu padre tiene razón no hay nada de malo y puedo verlo tu llevaras el nombre de Slytherin en alto. Si no hay duda tú debes de estar en-la última palabra la dijo en voz alta.

\- SLYTHERIN-dijo el sombrero mientras que la mayoría en el salón con cara de sorpresa no aplaudía como sucedió con los demás alumnos que habían pasado sino que empezaron a murmurar. Los que aplaudieron fueron 2 profesores uno de mirada divertida con una gran barriga que aplaudía a todo lo que podía y otra profesora muy joven de cabello negro largo con las puntas en rojo. Momentos después los demás profesores varios alumnos empezaron a aplaudir aunque de manera más reservada pero la sorprea fueron los Slytherin que parecían que se les había adelantado la navidad la mayoría aplaudiendo estrepitosamente. Entonces Neville el cual todavía tenía en su cara la expresión de sorpresa, le quito el sombrero y al se dirigió a su mesa. Vio como sus compañeros de vagón todos le aplaudían inclusive Ulises que lo habían sorteado a Gryffindor, quienes no le aplaudieron fueron sus primos ni hermano. Cuando llego a la mesa varias miradas de varios Slytherin de grado superior lo veían con desagrado entonces unas voces conocidas le regresaron los pies a la tierra.

-¡increíble! igual te sortearon a Slytherin.-le dijo Antares que lo jalo junto a él y a Scorpius.- creía que tu familia siempre quedaba en Gryffindor

-yo también lo creía Al-le dijo Scorpius mientras Albus tomaba asiento

-si siempre han estado en Gryffindor no sé cómo mis padres tomaran la noticia aunque espero que mejor que mis otros familiares –señalando a la mesa de los leones y de las águilas donde todavía estaban murmurando

-bueno ya comprenderán-dijo Scorpius –tienen variedad en casas no creo que uno más los moleste mucho.

-creo que tienes razón Scorpius-dijo Albus

-solo díganme Scorp mi familia y amigos me dicen así-dijo Scorp. Continuaron platicando ya menos triste por la actitud de sus primos y hermano. Vio la selección de su prima Rose la cual después de unos segundos el sombrero dijo Gryffindor y se sentó en la mesa de los leones. Cuando pasaron los últimos un par de gemelos de apellido Zabini ambos mandados a Slytherin se levantó una mujer delgada de ya avanzada edad seria y por su aspecto estricto que Albus comprendió que era la directora

¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero darles la bienvenida y ver que disfrutaron sus vacaciones ya que de aquí a diciembre no habrá descaso para cultivar conocimiento en sus esplendidas mentes. Lamentablemente la profesora Crunch que hasta este año impartía defensa contra las artes oscuras se ha tenido que jubilar-se oyeron varias voces- en sustitución se encuentra con nosotros la profesora Ágata Raven quien recibimos con un caluroso aplauso-dijo mientras la profesora se levantaba hubo varios aplausos y cuando cesaron la directora volvió hablar- Bien creo que es el momento de comer.

De repente una gran variedad de comida apareció en sus platos la comida y los postres estuvieron deliciosos y cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos y cuando la comida desapareció la directora volvió a hablar.

-todos pongan atención sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.-sus ojos se posaron en James y Fred por unos momentos- les recuerdo también que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Ahora prefectos lleven a estudiantes a sus respectivas casas. Albus, Antares y Scorpius siguieron a un joven alto de cabello rubio y piel tostada lo que parecía ser por el sol hasta las mazmorras donde entraron el lugar les pareció un lugar lúgubre, todas las paredes hechas de piedra y las antorchas con fuego verde . Luego se dirigieron a la habitación que compartiría con otros Slytherin se alegró de saber que estaría con Scorpius y Antares .Sus otros 2 compañeros eran los gemelo Dimitri y Atlas Zabini que resultaron ser muchachos muy agradables y que conocía a Scorpius pero eran más reservados

La primera noche de Al no había sido como la había planeado pero si se podía decir le agrado la decisión que el sombrero le había hecho apenas hace unas horas.

* * *

**PROBLEMAS DE FAMILIA**

Cuando Albus despertó se encontraba un poco aturdido por toda la emoción que tuvo la noche ya que el Albus Potter, hijo del famoso Harry Potter haya terminado en la casa de Slytherin todavía era muy temprano y sus compañeros de cuarto se encontraban todavía empezó a cambiar lo más silencioso posible le gustaba como se le veía el uniforme, entonces vio una corbata verde con plateado en su cama la cual dedujo que era suya se la puso y vio que la quedaban bien combinaba su uniforme con su fisonomía. Entonces bajo a la sala común la cual estaba despierta y debían de ser las 6:30 de la mañana y empezó a escribir una carta la cual iba a dirigida a sus padres tardo cerca de 1 hora en acabarla, ya que no encontraba las palabras correctas para describir su primera noche en Hogwarts, cuando por fin le pareció lo más corta posible para describir su emoción fue directo a la lechuceria lo cual tardo ya que se encontraba en el séptimo piso de Hogwarts , diviso su lechuza Nix de color gris con manchas blancas la cual fue su regalo de cumpleaños y leyó su carta por última vez.

_Queridos mama y papa:_

_Decido empezar por decirles lo emocionado que estoy en la escuela todo es tan increíble aunque solo he estado en el lago y en el gran salón, también he hechos amistad con algunos chicos durante el viaje son increíbles, 2 son hijos de muggles y 2 son hijos de magos y son muy simpáticos todavía me parece sorprendente lo famosos que nuestra familia. Por cierto también quede en Slytherin aunque al principio me sorprendí y me puse triste ya que parcia que mi hermano y primos se enojaron, pero, por lo demás me encuentro bien._

_Me despido de los 2 y espero que todo vaya bien en la escuela_

_Con cariño su hijo Albus_

Llamo a Nix y le ato su carta diciéndole llévasela a mama y a papa y vio a su lechuza partir cuando bajaba vio a algunos alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y parecía que lo evitaban cuando llego al comedor 2 muchachos lo abrazaron asustándolo.

-oye no te vayas así de la habitación-dijo la voz de Antares-al menos nos hubieras pasado a despertar que pasa si nos quedamos sin desayuno-le dijo sonriendo

-Sabía que iban a despertar-dijo igual riendo-o por lo menos sus estómagos si los iban a despertar

-te queda bien los colores-dijo Scorpius-hasta parece que naciste para estar en Slytherin-dijo mientras avanzaban para su mesa la cual todavía no había muchos estudiantes en el gran salón empezaron a desayunar. Unos minutos después apareció la profesora Ágata con unas hojas de color verde.

-hola chicos ¿ustedes son de primero cierto?-dijo la profesora los 3 asintieron-bien déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Ágata Raven de ahora en adelante seré su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras y también ayudo al profesor Slughorn en algunos asuntos relacionados con la casa de Slytherin- la profesora les platico por un rato algunas anécdotas de varios compañeros suyos de su época, -bueno es hora de que me retire nos veremos en un rato-dijo la profesora. Albus, Antares y Scorpius continuaron desayunando cuando una voz lo llamo por detrás.

-Al ¿podemos hablar?-dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Volteo y se trataba de su prima Rose quien solo había hecho la pregunta por mera cortesía ya que por su tono no había lugar a otra opción.

-en un momento vuelvo chicos-mientras se dirigía a la puerta con su prima y una tostada siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un salón en el que se encontraban su hermano James, su primo Fred de la misma edad que su hermano y sus primas Victorie, Dominique y Molly. Entonces su hermano hablo

-Albus, tenemos que ir a hablar con la directora-dijo james con un tono serio que pocas veces había oído a su hermano-no puedes estar más en ese nido de víboras

-¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunto su Albus un poco confuso por las palabras de su hermano

-¿de qué habla?-dijo su primo Fred con un tono de sorpresa –que tu un hijo de Harry Potter no puedes estar en Slytherin .Tu debías de estar en Gryffindor lo llevas en la venas

-Lo más probable es que haya sido un error-continuo su prima Rose-porque lo más probable es que Al estaba pensando en Gryffindor. ¿Cierto Albus?-todos miraron a Albus.

-bueno-dijo este-no tuve el suficiente tiempo para pensarlo lo único que recordé fueron los comentarios de James sobre Slytherin y de que papa me dijo que no había ningún problema en ir ahí.-prosiguió Al encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia .todos en el salón lo miraron sorprendidos.

-No Al –dijo su prima Molly tu debiste de estar pensando en cualquier otra casa menos en Slytherin

-tiene razón Al no debiste de quedar Slytherin tal vez Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero Slytherin-dijo con sarcasmo su prima Dominique

-este año sí que ha estado lleno de sorpresas-dijo su prima Victorie- tu yendo a Slytherin y ese chico Lestrange estando en Gryffindor el sombrero sí que ha estado raro este año incluso un chico Black que entro en Ravenclaw

-¿y cómo les va a Ulises y a Taurus en sus casas?-pregunto Al. Los demás lo miraron extrañado.

-¿los conoces Al?-pregunto James con cara de sorpresa

-Sí, nos hicimos amigos en tren junto con otros 2 chicos los cuales también fueron sorteados a Slytherin.

\- Espera ¿no me digas que eran los 2 chicos con los que estabas desayunando?-pregunto preocupada Rose, Al asintió.

-Al, no sabes quienes son sus familias son famosas por todas las cosas malas que han hecho en el pasado fanáticas de la sangre pura sobre todo ese chico Malfoy –cuando dijo la última palabra los demás también lanzaron miradas de sorpresa y de enojo

-¡Malfoy ¿estás loco sabes lo que su familia le hizo a la nuestra? Esa familia no es buena ni tampoco los Lestrange -le dijo Fred

-vamos ni Scor ni Ulises son tan malos por el contrario son chicos muy agradable-contestando tranquilamente ya empezaba a molestarse

-claro aun no te han dicho que te conviertas en mortifago y empieces a casar hijos de _muggle_ pero pronto lo harán.-dijo james

-Vamos Al-dijo su prima rose- reacciona no te debes juntar con hijos de mortifagos la gente empezara a hablar mal de ti. Hasta dirían que tú eres un mago oscuro como ellos. –entonces Albus hablo ya se había empezado a enojar porque su familia estuviera hablando mal de sus nuevos amigos y no confiaran en él, pero sobre todo fueran tan prejuiciosos no levanto la voz desde pequeño rara vez explotaba y esa no sería la excepción.

-creo-dijo Albus en un tono más distante de cuando entro-será mejor que tomemos unos días de distancia entre nosotros ya que por lo que parece, no quieren a un familiar en el cual no confían en él y piensan que se volverá el segundo innombrable en cualquier momento.-se dio media vuelta y salió del salón dejando a sus familiares con cara de sorpresa y de enojo pero Albus ya se había ido para que ellos empezaran a discutir con el otra dirigía al gran salón y aunque su familia no aprobaba su amistad con Scorpius y Ulises en la mantendría y no habría más que discutir


End file.
